enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
SR Chinaball
is a socialist state in East Asia. He is the son of State of Chinaball, but he loves his Grandpa even more. He, just like almost all Chinese states before, hates the west. He rejects almost all influence from the west, but his people still act like westerners. His capital is Bohai, or the area comprising of Beijing and all other major cities and ports in the Bohai sea. He controls the same clays that his father did. His arch-nemesis is Japanese Shogunateball. He was once anti-West, but he changed his mind and became neutral toward them he just did it for attention. He is still anti-West, but he means that he rejects their political influence, not their culture and immigrants. History After State of Chinaball died for dubious reasons, probably instability, most former PRC politicians took power. Despite the resistance, they managed to get to the top and topple the democratic system that not everyone was used to. Soon, on October 1, 2029, on the 80th anniversary of the founding of the PRC, he was created when the ashes of his grandfather, PRCball. Only a few days after, he comforted most of his people by admitting what happened at Tiananmen Square, and promised to never do it again. Later, other guys noticed that he was making a massive buildup of his army, with several military bases popping up and several nuclear weapons being revealed North Korea 2.0. But before he can start a war, he calmed down and normalized relations with the West. All that he hoped for is that he will not get killed by the Japaneses and the Manchus. Currently, due to the Chinese economic liberalization program, he is thinking of buying new clothes (changing his flag). Relationships Friends * Pakistanball - Arways of my friend since the 50s. Best fliend probabry. Whenevel i of seeings him, i remember him sendings us the grorious nostalgia of my glandfathels days. And for some reason, why do othels think that yuo supported terrorists? That isnt of tlue! * Primorskyball - He has been my friend since so rong ago, because he is of true Russia. I recognize yuo as legitimate russia, yuo knowings? * Argentina-Brazilball - His grandpa was of a BRICS membel befole. Wo rikes to look at his beautiful Rio de Janiero, and he of socialist. Well, kinda... Neutral * North Borneoball - Ok, i wish yuo wele stirr arive by now, but i cant help but wish yuo wele of my puppet. * Eastern States of Americaball - Former enemy. Plomise wo wirr not send terrorists to yuor clay, but im not bringing Chinese in yuor clay back home to where they berongings xixixi. * Hong Kongball - Wo wirr not annex yuo. My pool anschruss victim. Enemies * Japanese Shogunateball - OF ARWAYS MAH ENEMY! I REMEMBEL YUO TRYNA KIRR ME SO MANY FUCKING TIMES, BUT YUO ALWAYS FAIL XIXIXIXI! at least he is geographically in the east, BUT STILL! * Russian Republicball - SOVIET! ''' REMOVE VODKA!!!! But on the "good" side though, I can owe my existence to your grandpa. *file:New_Israel-icon.png Israelcube - Xi xi. Xi. Yuo of dale to talk to somebody fal rarger and stronker than yuo? Yuo got to be on drugs man. *file:Fifth Reich-icon.png Fifth Reichball - So sad yuo aint gonna anschlaiya my Shandong. Arso yuo got to be fuckin kidding me with yuol nazism shit. * Manchurian Empireball - Future anschruss victim. Wo just pretendings to be of friendry to him so that he wirr join me xixixi.... * - Yeah, i knowings that i wirr be palt of yuo again one day, but i cant have some down syndro- *mongoloids* contror mighty Zhongguo. And piss off, man. Yuo ale still like 3 mirrion people for fuck's sake. Statistics '''Population: 1.1 billion GDP: 6.38 trillion ESD Democracy index: 3.64 (authoritarian) HDI: 69.53 State ideology: Chinese Socialism / Market Socialism Average BMI: 25.93 Life Expectancy: 78.22years Age of criminal responsibility: 12 Crime rate: 1.03 per 100,000 Internet usage: 998.1 per 100,000 Poverty Line: 11.6% Unemployment rate: 5.74% Literacy rate: 95.81% Military The Chinese military, after years of neglect, has expanded so suddenly into one of the world's largest. In fact, it is so large that military experts can only estimate its size. It is believed that the Chinese army has grown to 9 million troops due to the introduction of conscription in the country. However, most of them are reserves or paramilitary units. In fact, more than 25% of China's gigantic production capacity is devoted to the production of military hardware. China also has an extremely fearsome air force, comprising of more than 20 thousand planes. The Chinese navy is the weakest among the three branches though, but it is large enough to blockade the entire Korean peninsula if its ships were all lined up. He has a mandatory service age of 18-22 years old for men, and 18-20 years old for women. However, keeping a huge army is very difficult for him, but he thinks that "it takes sacrifice". China does not train troops to perform human wave attacks, though. Standing Army:~9.1 million troops Reserve Army: Unknown size Tanks: ~31,100 APCs: ~140,000 Towed Artillery pieces: ~50,000 MLRSs: ~30,000 Fighter planes: ~15,000 Bombers: 4,818 Transport planes: 2,100 Aircraft carriers: 6 Cruisers: 16 Destroyers: 42 Nuclear warheads: ~3000 Gallery File:Newchineseflag.png|Flag Category:Countryballs Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Socialist Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Category:Manchu Speaking Countryball Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Taoist Category:Characters Category:Uyghur Speaking countryballs Category:Unitary Category:Republic Category:Confucianist